


A Real Life

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Emma and Killian are babysitting Neal. Killian makes a decision that he'd never thought he'd ever make. What will Emma think? Will they have the life they want?





	1. Chapter 1

"Killian." Emma says. "Come on, we have to go pick Neal up from my parents' house."  
"Why?" Killian asks with a confused look on his face.  
"We're babysitting him today." Emma replies.  
"Swan, come on, you know I don't like playing with babies. They don't do anything!" Killian says. Emma gives him a kiss.  
"If you complain about it again, that's the last kiss you're getting for a long time." Emma says smirking. "Now come on! I told them we'd be there in 5 minutes."  
Emma and Killian walk out to her car, and drive over to David and Snow's home.  
"Thank you so much for watching Neal today." David says, kissing his daughter’s cheek.  
"We really needed a break." Snow adds.  
"It's no trouble." Emma says. "Where are you guys going on your date?"  
"Just to Granny's and then we'll probably watch a movie." Snow replies.  
"Okay, well we better get going then so you two can enjoy your date." Killian says, still confused as to what a movie is, even though Henry has tried to explain it to him many times.  
Emma and Killian head home, with baby Neal in the car seat, sitting behind them.  
"I still don't understand why he can't sit in a normal seat like everyone else." Killian says.  
"Because he's a baby. Babies can't support themselves like we can, so they need special seats." Emma replies.  
"Well why the bloody hell not" Killian says.  
"Killian! Don't swear around the baby. Just because he can't talk, doesn't mean you get to!" Emma says.  
The three arrive to Emma and Killian's house, and Neal is babbling away.  
"Am I meant to understand what he's saying?" Killian asks.  
"Nope." Emma replies, and kisses Neal on the forehead. "Here. Take him, and don't let him flop all over the place." She puts Neal into Killian's arms.  
"How the hell am I meant to hold him?" Killian asks.  
"Again, language. And just hold him in your arms. It'll come naturally, trust me." Emma says. "I'm going to go make dinner for us, and I'll heat up a bottle for Neal." Emma kisses Neal on the head again, and kisses Killian's cheek before heading into the kitchen.  
"Okay. I don't know exactly what to do here, but please don't cry, because then I'll be really lost on what to do." Killian whispers to Neal.  
Killian has never really liked kids. That time in Granny's with Alex wasn't bad, but he didn't really know what to do. Plus, Ella was there if anything went wrong. He'd never been alone in a room with a baby before. Emma walks into the room with a baby bottle in her hand.  
"Hand him to me. I have to feed him." Emma says. Killian puts Neal into Emma's arms. She puts the bottle into Neal's mouth.  
"Wouldn't he have been crying if he was hungry though?" Killian asks.  
"Neal doesn't really cry." Emma says.  
Killian loves seeing Emma holding a baby. He can't believe he's thinking this, but he want's to have a baby with her. Seeing Emma hold her baby brother was amazing to him. Seeing her hold someone she cares about. Imagine what she'd be like with her own child. Killian Jones wants a baby. He want's a baby with Emma Swan.  
Killian is snapped out of his daze by Emma saying  
"Killian. He's asleep. I'm going to go put him down and then we can eat."  
He watches Emma go and put Neal down. He can't believe how amazing she looks. Maternal instinct. That's what she's got, and that's what he loves.  
"Hey." Emma says as she walks back over to him. "Are you alright? You seem a bit... off."  
"Yeah, Swan, I'm fine." Killian replies  
"Okay." Emma kisses his cheek. "Let's go eat."  
Emma and Killian eat their dinner, and then curl up on the couch to watch a movie. Emma tries to explain what a movie is to Killian, but gives up after the 5th time.  
"Okay, my parents are going to be here soon, I should go wake Neal up." Emma says. She gets up off of the couch, and goes to get Neal. Emma brings back a stirring Neal, and places him into Killian's arms.  
"Swan. I-"  
"Killian. Just hold him. Emma says, cutting Killian off. She knows what he's about to say, but isn't going to let him. She loves seeing him with a baby. She can't imagine what he's be like with their own child.  
Emma gets snapped out of her daydream by the doorbell. She gets up to get the door.  
"Hi. Where's Neal?" Snow asks.  
"He's with Killian in the living room." Emma replies. David walks to go get Neal from Killian.  
"I never imagined a pirate with a baby." Snow says. "How does he feel about Neal?"  
"He hasn't said anything about him. I'm honestly not sure what he thinks. I hope he doesn't mind kids though." Emma replies.  
David interrupts them, Killian walking right next to him holding Neal. Killian gives Neal to Snow. They leave, snow holding Neal and David holding Neal's things.  
Killian pushes Emma up against the wall, and kisses her.  
"Mmmm." Emma moans. "What was that for?"  
"I love you." Killian replies.  
"I love you too. But that seemed like more than just an 'I love you' kiss. What's up?" Emma asks.  
Killian brings her over to the couch. They sit down and Killian says,  
"I want a baby, Swan. I want a baby with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reveals a big secret to Killian. How will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since this has been updated, but chapter 2 is finally here! Enjoy <3

"You... You, what?!" Emma practically screams "Are you serious?!"  
"Yes Swan, I am." Killian replies.  
"Oh my god." Emma says.  
"What? D-Do you not want a baby?" Killian asks. Emma kisses Killian.  
"Of course I want a baby!" Emma says. "I just didn't want to ask you in case you didn't want one."  
"Now why would you think that, love?" Killian asks, confused.  
"You've never seemed interested in babies. You've never enjoyed holding or playing with Neal, I just never expected you to want one of your own." Emma explains.  
"I never thought I'd want one either. But, when I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at Neal, I knew you wanted a baby of your own. You seem happier when you're around babies, or even Henry for that matter. I love seeing you with babies, and I want you to look at one of your own the way you look at Neal. With love in your eyes." Killian says.  
"Killian. I-I don't know what to say." Emma says, tearing up. She reaches out to hold his hand.  
"You don't have to say anything, love." Killian replies. He leans over to kiss Emma on her cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too.  
"But wait. What would we tell Henry? I'm not sure if he'd like a little brother or sister. I'm not sure if he'd even be okay with knowing that we had sex to make that baby." Emma says.  
"Love, I'm fairly sure he already knows that we've had sex. You were pretty loud a couple nights ago when he stayed over." Killian says, and Emma blushes.  
"Well that's not my fault!" Emma persists.

 

"Alright fine. But I'm also sure that he would love a little one to play with. Besides, we shouldn't think about it until there's an actual baby to talk about" Killian says.  
"Well..... That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about today. Until my parents asked us to babysit. Then my plans kind of got interrupted." Emma says, looking down.  
"What do you mean, Swan?"  
Emma stays quiet for a minute, gathering up the courage to tell him.  
"Killian I'm pregnant." Emma finally says.  
"You are? When did you find out?" Killian asks, excitedly.  
"I found out about a week ago. I just had a feeling. But I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't want to have a baby." Emma says, her smile growing.  
"Swan, I've always wanted a baby. I just never thought that I would be good at caring for one, and that they would like me." Killian says.  
Well," Emma says, holding her belly, "I'm pretty sure this baby will love you almost as much as I do."  
"Well then. I'm very excited for this baby to arrive." Killian says, putting his hand on top of hers.  
"I've scheduled an ultrasound for next week. I'm pretty sure I'm about 12 weeks." Emma says.  
"Love, how on earth did you only think to test just the other day?' Killian asks.  
"I just had been super stressed and thought nothing of it. Until I realized it has been more than 2 months. Then I decided to test and I figured it would be negative. But the second line popped up right away." Emma said.  
"Did you wait to test because that what you thought it was just stress, or were you afraid that I would leave you if you told me." Killian asks, grabbing Emma's hand.  
"A little bit of both." Emma says quietly.  
"Emma." Killian says. " You shouldn't have to be afraid to tell me something. I love you. Nothing would ever change that."

Emma starts crying, and Killian pulls her into a hug.  
"I love you. I love you so much." Emma says, inbetween sobs.   
"I know you do." Killian says, stroking her hair. "And nothing will ever change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really loved writing this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be up next week! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
